a Kiss With a Fist
by Flika
Summary: You hit me once, I hit you back, you gave a kick, I gave a slap, you smached a plate over my head, then I set fire to our bed. SasuNaru one-shot


**a Kiss With a Fist**

**Well here's a little gift for everyone. I'm getting realy swamped with my new classes. I'm taking my first collage course class and, well, I'm over welmed. I even skipped two days of school already just because I'm freaking out by all the work I have. I'm afraid that my story "Cali SunShine" is going to suffer from this. But I will be posting chapter 5 on Sunday, like always. Also, the winner of the polls was "the Myth" by like a fucking landslide. It got like half the votes. So, I will try to have the next chapter up by Sunday too, but if not, it will probably take a week. So if Animegrl421 is seeing this, better get to work 'cause I can't wait to read the next chapter of "Numb". ****If anyone here ever reads South Park fanfiction, and like Kyle x Ze Mole, go read "Numb", it's good.**

**also, inspired by "a kiss with a fist" by florence and the machines.**

**Well here it goes, lest's see if I'm able to keep things up.**

**

* * *

**His side hurt. He might have had a broken rib. His forehead was bloody. He could no longer see out of his right eye from how swollen it was. He was walking with a limp. His wrist was twisted. He was going to need a cast or a sling or something. His foot was broken too. All in all, he looked like shit.

At least Sasuke looked just as bad. With his bloody face, ripped clothing, broken arm, bruised face and neck, busted lip and a missing tooth.

They had really done a number on each other this time.

The apartment looked even worse. Glass was everywhere. Every dish they had had been broken in their fight. Along with photo frames. That also went for the glass coffee table that Sasuke insisted they have. Their junky cheap TV had a soccer ball through it. Blood was painted to the walls in every room in the apartment, including the bath and closet. The couch was flipped and crazily enough, sawed almost in half. The door the fridge was broken off and lying dead on the kitchen floor. Sasuke's game station had been thrown out the window along with Naruto's computer. A pair of three hundred dollar shows were cut to shreds.

Oh, and they had just finish putting out the fire on their bed.

Naruto sighed, winching at the pain from his rib. Yeah, it was defiantly broken. He slowly laid his body down on the bloodied carpet, not to hurt himself more then needed. A moment later Sasuke was lying there on his back and on the floor next to him. Naruto didn't acknowledge him at first; he refused to be the first to speak this time.

It stayed quiet.

Sasuke grunted annoyingly. He had given in.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Sasuke asked turning on his side to see Naruto's face as he talked. Naruto grunted, trying to be as aloof as Sasuke but only brought him more pain.

"Yeah, I think you broke my rib." Naruto said. He rolled his head to the side to stare at Sasuke. "I broke your arm." Naruto stated sadly. "It still not healed from last time."

"Cheap move on your part." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto just puffed his cheeks ay him. "So, who's driving?"

"My right foots broken, I wont be able to control the peddles." To prove his point, Naruto held up his leg, ignoring the pain, to show his dangling foot.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself off the ground with his good arm. He walked over to the end of the living room to grab his cell phone that lied on the floor. Naruto watched as he flipped the phone open and with some difficulty pressed buttons with his one hand before pausing. The phone gave a little ding that Naruto recognized as the alert for a text message.

"Sakura will be here in twenty to drive us." Sasuke said as he sat back on the ground next to Naruto's battered body. "Try not to move too much."

Naruto made a grunting noise, but nothing else.

Silence fell upon them.

Sasuke sighed, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to make any move to acknowledge him. Grumbling under his breath about suborn idiots, he scooted closer to Naruto. Hesitantly he rested his uninjured hand atop of Naruto's head and gently petted down the matted gold locks. Drying blood stained his hands, and for a moment, he felt bad for causing those blood stains.

But then he remembered how fucking much his whole body hurt and didn't really feel too bad anymore.

Either way though, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said softly. He didn't fully mean it, those words were just out of habit by now. He didn't like hurting Naruto, but this…thing between them had happened so many times he could never be a hundred percent sorry anymore. It wasn't possible. "I don't like hurting you. I'm sorry."

His hand stopped running through the blood stained hair as he waited for Naruto to reply.

He always did.

"Why am I even with you?"

Naruto held back the sigh he so desperately wanted unleash. Sasuke turned his gaze to Naruto's blue, blue eyes and wanted to winch from the sadness in them. He knew that the proper thing to do was apologize again, hold Naruto and say he loved him. But he couldn't. Of course he loved Naruto and wanted to show it, but by doing so he would be giving in. To what? He didn't know.

So he would say something mean, hurtful, and in the end, hope not to start another fight.

Where was the logic in that?

"'Cause no one else wants your ass."

Naruto weekly slapped at his face before falling ungracefully in Sasuke's lap.

"Fuck you, there are a lot of people who want my ass." Naruto growled angrily while sending Sasuke a heated glare.

He didn't like the way Naruto said that…

"Then why don't you go be with them then?" Sasuke shot back angrily. He stood up abruptly, Naruto's arm falling roughly on the ground and nearly being steeped on. "If you don't want to be with me, then leave! It's not like I need you! What's stopping you? Go find some other fool!"

Glaring at the pathetic mess of Naruto on the floor, Sasuke stomped off to his, no _their_, bedroom. Sure, the bed was still brunt from Naruto lighting it on fire, but it was better then staying in the same room as that dumbass.

"Sasuke! Get your ass back here!"

He ignores Naruto in favor of slamming the bedroom door. It doesn't help he can still hear Naruto calling for him. He knows though that Naruto can' follow him, not with his foot broken and his rib digging into his chest. But that doesn't comfort him. He doesn't like it when he knows Naruto's in pain. He likes it even less when he caused the pain.

"Bastard, get back here before I start dragging myself over there!"

An empty threat and they both know it. Naruto may be dumb but he wasn't dumb enough to injure himself more.

"Sasuke! Please!"

It sounds like Naruto's about to cry. It's an act though. Sasuke knows that Naruto doesn't cry, he hadn't cried in years.

"Sasuke? . . . Please?"

He still doesn't answer. Why should he?

"I love you! You know that right?"

Of course Naruto loved him. He too loved Naruto. But at times like these he would question that love. Was it right?

"Sasuke . . . I-I just want a kiss . . ."

Sasuke broke at the needy sound of Naruto's voice. Naruto never cries, but he comes damn near it.

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke forces himself out of their room and back into the living room. Naruto is still on the ground, bloodied and battered, body barely moving. His head is stretched back though, as far back as possible to see Sasuke walking closer to him.

"Just a kiss, please?" Naruto pleads softly once Sasuke is close enough.

He couldn't deny Naruto when he looked so close to breaking. Sasuke kneeled down behind Naruto's head, dipping his head down to capture Naruto's pouted lips. But he froze before ever making contact.

"Why are you with me?" Sasuke ask softly, vibrating closely to Naruto's lips. "You can do better then this; so why do you stay?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. He seemed to looking for an answer too. Just when Sasuke thought Naruto would never answer, the blood spoke.

"No one can hit as hard as you." He leaned his head up as much as he could to attach himself to Sasuke's waiting mouth. The kiss was short because Naruto was weak. The answer was stupid, but it worked. So, Sasuke leaned down and kissed him back.

"Besides," Naruto said was Sasuke again lied down next to him. "A kiss with a fist is better then none."


End file.
